


floor it

by chaisumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaisumu/pseuds/chaisumu
Summary: A hand lands in Atsumu's thigh and he looks at Kiyoomi who is smirking at him. "Relax. Focus on finding a hidden space. I'll fuck your brains out later."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 332





	floor it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a part of my socmed au but it can be read as a pwp fic. Enjoy!

Atsumu feels hot. Too hot. He desperately needs Kiyoomi right now and the huge number of cars lining the Academic Oval is not helping his case at all.

They were outside the music festival gates when they got hot and bothered. Atsumu waited a long time to hear Kiyoomi's confession, he didn't want to wait any longer. His hands are itching with the need to touch Kiyoomi, his skin is _aching_ to be touched.

Beside him, Kiyoomi lets out a chuckle. 

"Impatient, baby?" Kiyoomi asks before leaning over into the driver seat and nuzzling Atsumu's neck. He presses a kiss just below Atsumu's ear, then whispers, "I should have taken you there. Outside the fair gates. Bent you over in the backseat while I cover your mouth to prevent other people from hearing. We wouldn't have to wait in the middle of traffic."

Kiyoomi laughs while moving back to his seat, amused and turned on by the way Atsumu moans and whimpers.

The cars in front moves and Atsumu prepares to floor it the moment they get out of the traffic, _and floor it he does._

They were in the College of Science Complex in no time, looking for a parking space. Atsumu is getting frustrated, lips bitten too much from annoyance.

A hand lands in Atsumu's thigh and he looks at Kiyoomi who is smirking at him. "Relax. Focus on finding a hidden space. I'll fuck your brains out later." 

  
  
  
  


Instead of calming him down, Kiyoomi's words got him more fired up. Atsumu scans the complex once again and sees a spot covered by some trees with no cars nearby. Kiyoomi follows his line of sight and sees where Atsumu is looking.

Atsumu wastes no time. The moment the engine is cut-off, he takes the hand that Kiyoomi laid on his thighs and brings it to where he's aching.

" _Omi,_ " he moans while grinding at the heel of Kiyoomi's palm. "Need you."

Kiyoomi snatches his hand back, startling Atsumu. It takes a few minutes before the door to the driver seat opens. Kiyoomi drags Atsumu outside and opens the backseat.

"Get inside," Kiyoomi grits his teeth and climbs after Atsumu.

  
  
  
  


Labored breaths can be heard inside the car, both of them panting and wanting. Atsumu lies on his back and opens his legs, leaving space for Kiyoomi to slot his hips in.

"Not like that. We're huge. We won't fit," Kiyoomi says while pulling Atsumu up into a sitting position. He sits beside him in the backseat and mouths at Atsumu's neck, trailing wet kisses.

"Take off your pants, baby doll," Kiyoomi orders. Atsumu moans, not sure if it's because of the breath ghosting over his ears, the nickname, or because of Kiyoomi's fingers that are rubbing at his nipples over his shirt.

Atsumu unbuckles his belt and throws his pants towards the dashboard, not caring about the mess right now. He wants to get _wrecked._ He wants Kiyoomi deep inside him. He wants to feel _his_ Omi even after everything, wants to feel him in the morning, wants to remember that Kiyoomi was inside him even days after. He wants to ache all over. _He wants, he wants, he wants._

Hands wrap themselves around Atsumu's cock, making him moan at the sensation. Kiyoomi removes one of his hands and reaches out to look for lube and condoms in his bag.

"You're prepared?"

And Atsumu's teasing tone is wiped out with a wicked stroke from Kiyoomi. His wrists sure do come in handy. Atsumu closes his eyes, basking in the sensation. He rocks back and forth, fucking into Kiyoomi's tight grip while his own hands find purchase in the headrests of the seat in front. 

"Ahhh... Omi. Fuck. _Tighter._ "

But instead of going tighter, all sensations are removed from him. Atsumu opens his eyes, ready to beg if needed when he sees Kiyoomi take out his big cock. Kiyoomi holds out two foil packets and hands one to Atsumu.

"Lube. Stretch yourself."

"I... Omi. What?"

"We can't fit. Stretch yourself. I'll watch."

  
  
  
  


Shaking fingers take the lube from Kiyoomi's hand. Atsumu moves sidewards, his back to the door, both feet up on the backseat.

With his head down, Atsumu starts rubbing his hole. He feels his body heating up, almost sure that he is _very_ red right now.

After a couple more rubs and grinding, one of his fingers finally goes inside. Atsumu hears a moan. _It's not from him._

Dark eyes meet his gaze. Everything is hot and overwhelming, Atsumu wants more.

"Like what you see?"

Kiyoomi bites out a groan, his hands start stroking his dick faster. Atsumu watches the bead of precum travel down Kiyoomi's shaft and he can't wait anymore.

Two fingers _plunge_ inside Atsumu's hole. The stretch burned but he needs to prep himself faster. He _needs_ Kiyoomi's fat cock right now.

Atsumu keeps inserting his fingers in and out, wiggling them apart to stretch himself wider. He tries to plunge his fingers deeper but he can't reach enough. _Nothing feels enough._

Eyes still looking straight at each other, Atsumu curls his fingers inside him, voice begging, "Omi. _Please._ "

Next thing he knows, he's being manhandled into Kiyoomi's lap.

  
  
  
  


Atsumu hears the sound of foil being ripped. Kiyoomi brings his arm around Atsumu's stomach, pulling Atsumu's back closer to his chest.

A soft gasp leaves Atsumu's lips when he felt Kiyoomi's tongue trace his earlobe. "Wind your arms around the headrest in front. Hold tight. I told you. _I'll fuck your brains out._ "

"Good boy," Kiyoomi whispers after Atsumu does as he's told.

Kiyoomi lifts Atsumu's waist with one arm, his free hand lining his member. Atsumu feels the head of Kiyoomi's dick _slowly_ enter him, then feels the wind get knocked out of his lungs when Kiyoomi _slams_ inside, bottoming out in one swift move. _Just the way Atsumu likes it._

He keens from the sudden move, his prostate hit on the very first thrust. Atsumu feels himself drool, the pleasure is making his eyes roll back. 

Atsumu starts grinding back but Kiyoomi keeps a firm grip on his waist.

"Stop," Kiyoomi hisses. He bites Atsumu's shoulder, _hard._

The bite will surely leave a mark even after days. The thought of having that as a reminder is making Atsumu _feel owned._

His head spins. He needs more.

"Omi. I... ah... _Please._ I wanna," Atsumu pants, face buried into the headrest.

Any more begging was cut-off with a sharp thrust of Kiyoomi's hips. Tears start to clump on his lashes. He feels so full. So good. Just like everything with Kiyoomi has been.

"You like this, baby? Want me to wreck you and fill you up?"

"Yes. _Yes._ Give me more, Omi. More— _ahh!_ " 

Atsumu feels the arms wrapped around him tighten. Kisses start raining down the side of his neck. A hot breath ghosts the shell of his ear before he hears Kiyoomi's chant of praises. 

"You're so tight."

"You are taking me so good."

"So perfect."

Every compliment washes over Atsumu. He feels owned. _Loved._ The familiar sensation starts to build at the pit of his stomach.

"Omi, I'm—"

" _Coming,_ " Kiyoomi breathes out at the back of Atsumu's neck.

Kiyoomi brings his hand lower to jerk Atsumu's dick off, every stroke in sync with his hips. The stimulation from both ends, with the wet kisses travelling up and down his neck is turning his head into mush.

The rhythm of Kiyoomi's hips start going erratic and so is Atsumu's breathing. Kiyoomi fucks into his hole harshly, chasing his pleasure. Atsumu's vision whites out the same moment Kiyoomi comes and his dick kicks off to paint the back of the seat white.

Atsumu didn't realize that he's shaking, body still coming down from the aftershocks.

Kiyoomi starts wiping his body clean, dressing Atsumu's lower body before he starts cleaning the back of the shotgun seat.

  
  
  


Atsumu watches the man he loves. He can't help the way the corners of his lips quirk up while observing his now boyfriend fuss over the mess. _His boyfriend._ Sakusa Kiyoomi is his boyfriend. 

His thoughts are halted by a question from _his boyfriend._ "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothin'."

"...Didn't look like nothing, but sure."

They managed to clean up as much as possible. With Kiyoomi now in the driver seat, _because his boyfriend said he is too tired to drive,_ they set off to go home hoping nobody noticed what they were doing inside the car.

"Stop staring," Kiyoomi says, conscious.

Atsumu, who hasn't taken his eyes off Kiyoomi ever since they climbed back into the front seats, answers. "I'm not."

"You are. Stop lying."

"Can't I look at my boyfriend now?"

Red dusts Kiyoomi's cheeks at the mention of the word. "You are an insufferable asshole."

"You love this insufferable asshole. _You love me when I'm insufferable and you love my asshole._ "

Kiyoomi brakes suddenly, eyes wide as saucers when he looks at Atsumu who is doubling over in laughter.

"I'm making you pay for that, Miya."

Kiyoomi starts driving fast, keen on getting home soon.

"I didn't lie, Omi-kun. You really love my assho—"

"Yes, I do. So shut up. Later, I'll show you how much."


End file.
